Sueños vívidos
by clarisee
Summary: Los sueños de Phichit se han vuelto más frecuentes y más realistas con el paso de los días; le han hecho replantearse tantas cosas sobre su necesidad y su deseo... sobre todo, sobre lo que siente sobre el desconocido que aparece en ellos. SeungxPhichit. One-shot. Semi AU.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras** (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

 **Advertencias:** un ser oscuro tentando a un tailandés no del todo inocente... e.e Bueno y en serio: la narrativa salta de un personaje a otro, denotado con fuente normal para una voz y cursiva para otra, espero no resulte incomprensible.

Este es un One-shot, especialmente dedicado a **Mangetsu Youkai** , quién se ganó este pequeño obsequio, espero te guste n.n

* * *

Hace frío, el vaho de su respiración se observa fácilmente en medio de las gotas de lluvia que caen constantemente; el viento es suave y hace que su cabello se meza sobre su frente. Lleva las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo y esconde la nariz en la bufanda a rayas anudada a su cuello.

 _Nadie podía verlo mientras, escondido siendo parte de las sombras, lo observa atentamente cruzar las calles en esa húmeda noche de noviembre; disfruta de sus pasos suaves y rítmicos, su andar hechizante. También de las pocas gotas que se aferran a su cabello oscuro y la punta de su nariz._

 _Sonríe, aunque el gesto es pequeño y breve –bastante extraño de ver en él-._

 _Lo sigue entre las sombras, desde una calle a otra, aprovechando cada escondrijo para acercarse más y ver más; más de esa piel canela o ese cabello chocolate, de ese olor a especias y hielo que se aferra a su cuerpo. Hace lo mismo, como cada día desde hace días._

Phichit mira sobre su hombro, mientras enciende las luces de la sala-comedor-cocina pequeño apartamento; es un movimiento involuntario, pero es algo que ha venido haciendo desde hace semanas, desde que los sueños empezaron y… desde que se siente, francamente, observado.

Sabe, dentro de sí, que son imaginaciones suyas; sin embargo, no puede refrenarse de caminar hasta la ventana –en un sexto piso- y buscar cualquier cosa acechando desde la oscuridad. Eran gestos paranoicos que había comenzado a realizar: siempre revisar las cerraduras de las puertas y ventanas dos veces antes de dormir, mirar cada sombra con reserva.

Teme dormir.

No, en realidad, teme a soñar.

Tachen eso, teme a gustar de sus sueños. Eso es: teme despertar y ver que no es verdad, otra vez.

Un estremecimiento lo recorre, mientras termina por preparar el agua de la tina; tiene los músculos agarrotados, toda la tensión extra de su paranoia sólo ha complicado lo ya, de por sí, estresante que son esos meses para él. La práctica no ha ido como desea, no logra concentrarse y está agotado. Tiene que parar esa situación ya. Pero, ¿cómo?

Mete su cuerpo molido en el agua cálida y suspira, sintiendo alivio en su pequeño refugio; afuera hace frío y no puede controlar nada, aquí puede… más o menos.

Rápidamente la relajación comienza a regarse por su cuerpo, cada parte de él se suelta y, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, se permite respirar tranquilo y soñar un poco despierto; los ojos cerrándose a causa del cansancio no son una sorpresa…

Manos frías recorriendo su pecho –eso sí es una sorpresa- hacen que abra los ojos y mire.

Los dedos que le exploran son delgados y tienen finas garras que rasguñan levemente su piel; siente la respiración del otro en el cuello, así como sus labios llenos cuando tocan suavemente ahí. Se estremece, inclinando la cabeza para darle mayor acceso.

Ladea el rostro lo suficiente para verle, esos ojos negros y rasgados, la piel blanca, cual porcelana; ese cabello negro y lacio, que cae sobre sus ojos. Siente la necesidad de frenarse, de salir de la tina y simplemente alejarse de él; sin embargo, deja que el desconocido tome su boca, aferrándose de su cabello.

Es inevitable cuando un gemido escapa de su boca, puesto que el otro ha alcanzado sus pezones que ahora parecen guijarros; dentro de él sabe, que debería dar por terminado todo, pero no puede.

Sin detener el beso, logra girarse para enfrentarlo por completo, quedando de rodillas en la tina; eso le permite abrazarse fuertemente de su cuello y a él, le da la oportunidad de explorarlo entero, desde sus hombros hasta su redondo trasero, haciendo una concisa parada en su trabajada espalda.

Phichit intenta salir a flote de entre la brumosa lujuria que le rodea, intenta también obtener más de la piel del cuello de su intruso; sus manos bajando por la espalda descubierta del otro, dejando finas líneas con sus uñas, disfrutando plenamente de los sonidos que escapan de aquella boca –que, estaba seguro, no eran adeptos a mostrar nada-.

Es evidente que no tiene éxito en ello, cuando los labios de su visitante se vuelven más demandantes y sus manos más codiciosas, se envuelven en su miembro, sosteniéndolo, acariciándolo, volando su mente a causa del placer que le da la textura de su mano contra su piel más sensible. Ahogándolo…

Parpadea sorprendido –por un segundo siente garganta y pulmones llenos de agua, una sensación aterradora- y tose sin control hasta que siente que ya no tiene más agua en los pulmones. De forma automática, se golpea el pecho y mira a su alrededor, esperando… algo –alguien- que sabe no está ahí. Sólo observa su pequeño cuarto de baño y la puerta cerrada. Nada más.

Suspira, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y quitándose el cabello del rostro. Esa tontería ha durado demasiado, esos sueños se están saliendo totalmente de control –hoy casi muere ahogado, la última vez estuvo a punto de quemarse con el quemador de la estufa al dormir mientras preparaba la cena- y le están volviendo realmente loco.

Sale del baño y comienza a prepararse para dormir, mirando sobre sus hombros más de una vez; la paranoia susurrándole que hay alguien más en esa habitación con él. Lo enloquece porque carece de sentido y lógico. No hay nadie ahí, él lo sabe perfectamente. Y, no obstante, aunque sabe que es imposible -¡ha revisado cada seguro de puertas y ventanas!- prácticamente lo siente ahí, vigilándole.

Casi puede ver el brillo de sus ojos oscuros. Casi.

Siente sus besos, labios fríos contra su piel ardiente. Le despiertan.

Cuando abre los ojos lo primero que encuentra son esos insondables ojos negros, que le miran desde su abdomen, donde se ha entretenido regando besos ligeros como mariposas en su obligo. Tiembla.

Cierra los ojos, fuertemente, no quiere caer dentro de la ilusión de nuevo, no quiere perderse en el sueño una vez más; debe despertar, abrir los ojos y superarlo. En su lugar, lo siente bajar, sus labios deslizándose con languidez y su lengua jugueteando con él.

No. No puede dejarse llevar por eso, tantas veces.

Un sonido agudo y necesitado sale por su garganta y revienta ruidoso en la habitación callada, cuando el invasor lo toma entero y profundo entre sus labios; las sensaciones golpean dentro de sí –el tacto de sus manos en sus caderas, su lengua arrastrándose arriba y abajo sobre su eje, aliento tibio contra su piel en llamas-, arremolinándose cuando nota lo diestro que es en la tarea.

La experiencia resulta esclarecedora –como todas las veces anteriores- sobre el alcance de su propio deseo y aterradora –porque sabe que nadie más tendrá ese grado de maestría-, cuando el bombeo de su mano y el movimiento de su garganta y labios provocan que su mente vuele.

Despierta, la alarma sobre su mesa de noche parpadeando y chillando; su cuerpo tembloroso por su previa liberación. Sus sabanas hechas un desastre, del mismo modo en que lo han estado por semanas ya, acompañadas por la misma sensación de abatimiento.

Suspira y se deja caer contra las almohadas, la frustración crece cada día un poco más y la locura parece ir por el mismo camino. A ese ritmo no logrará hacer nada productivo, nunca más.

 _Le mira avanzar lentamente por entre las personas –de nuevo-, sus pasos son cada día un poco más cansados y siente -sólo un poco- el remordimiento por hacer lo que hace, por haberle elegido esa noche y por no poder controlarse lo suficiente para detener sus visitas y dejarlo en paz._

 _Había algo en Phichit –el nombre había estado por todas partes en el departamento y era imposible no saberlo cuando todos en la pista de patinaje parecían ser cercanos a él- que le impedía irse; algo diferente en la calidez que desprenden sus ojos, el sabor irrepetible de su piel y el timbre de su voz, mientras le murmuraba todas esas cosas deliciosas al oído en las experiencias que comparten. Algo magnético que le atrae y lo tiene, en ese momento, siguiéndolo por las calles._

 _Algo, que lo tiene caminando directamente hasta él. Sus pasos guiándolo entre las pocas personas que todavía permanecen en la pista de patinaje; ignora decididamente a todos ellos, hombres y mujeres girándose sorprendidos con ojos hambrientos para poder tener un mejor vistazo suyo._

 _Sólo se detiene hasta que no los separa más que un par de metros, él está recargado sobre el muro que rodea la pista, mientras bebe agua copiosamente y escucha a su entrenador con toda su atención centrada en ello. No lo ha visto entrar, ni ha escuchado el cuchicheo excitado que dejó a sus espaldas. Así que espera._

El parloteo insistente de los otros le impide concentrarse como se debe en las palabras de Celestino –aunque, por su desempeño últimamente, puede apostar que son regaños-, tiene esa sensación de nuevo, ser observado de cerca y con insistencia; pero se niega rotundamente a girarse y buscar inútilmente, como en las otras muchas ocasiones.

Es Celestino quien mira sobre su hombro y se queda paralizado sólo un segundo, antes de sacudir su cabeza y preguntar:

-¿quién es y qué quiere? Es una práctica cerrada, sólo para nuestro equipo…- eso hace que se gire para verlo y la voz de Celestino desaparece en el fondo de su mente.

Parpadea.

No puede ser… ¿cierto?

No puede hacer mucho más que quedarse ahí de pie, pestañeando y viéndolo. Porque es él, frente suyo. Una alucinación cobrando vida y absorbiendo el aire de la enorme sala, impidiéndole respirar. Sus pulmones se contraen dolorosamente contra su pecho, hasta que se obliga a inhalar lentamente, aparentando tranquilidad.

-así que es esto…- que la frase fuese enigmática y susurrada con esa voz decadente no hizo nada para poder reaccionar de otra forma que no fuese quedarse ahí plantado. Su voz, fue como ser golpeado por un rayo, cada nervio de su cuerpo zumbando con electricidad y reconocimiento.

Una sonrisa leve –un pequeño levantamiento de la esquina izquierda de sus labios- se esbozó en ese conocido rostro y algo caliente bañó sus células. Su cuerpo sólo gritaba: ¡es él!, ¡aquí está! ¡Por fin!

Evidentemente, la aparición era un shock; una experiencia fuera de lógica que te deja estático, quieto y mudo. Era también un poco aterrador, la pregunta -¿enloquecí ya?- rondando por cada rincón de su cerebro.

Las contradicciones dentro de sí lo mantienen inmóvil, incluso cuando lo ve caminar hasta pararse frente a él y no deja más distancia entre ambos cuerpos que la de un suspiro. Se han olvidado ambos de Celestino, quien al notar que es olímpicamente ignorado se fue de ahí vociferando y del resto de gente que divide sus reacciones entre permanecer y ver qué ocurre –quién es ese decadente extraño- o irse al notar el aura entre ambos –la sensación general de que aquello debería ser un encuentro privado-.

Siente su respiración golpear contra la piel de su rostro y escucha, temblando, el roce de su ropa cuando levanta su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Frío.

Piel fría y un tacto familiar –anhelado-.

Con un jadeo de sorpresa da un paso atrás, antes de salir huyendo de ahí; sin dar un vistazo tras él, corre entre las personas que aún permanecen y sale a la calle que ahora es acribillada sin clemencia por la lluvia.

El agua se desliza entre la ropa y comienza a escurrir por su cabello, sus dedos están helados –olvidó su bufanda, abrigo y guantes dentro- y sus zapatos son un desastre húmedo y chorreante. Aun así, sigue corriendo.

Se detiene solamente al notar que lleva recorrida la mitad del camino a su departamento y, si toda la locura es verdad, probablemente su acosador sabe cómo llegar ahí. Suspira y niega con la cabeza varias veces antes de restregarla con frustración. No tiene a dónde ir para esconderse –si es que eso es lo que quiere-…

Y eso se vuelve muy evidente cuando nota su presencia y lo ve apoyado sobre el tronco de uno de tantos árboles en aquel parque; no parece cansado –por seguirlo- o molesto, sólo está ahí, observándolo.

-¿qué quieres de mí?- se escucha soltar, la confusión y desesperación escurriéndose en sus palabras.

El hombre se endereza y camina para acercarse, sin invadir su espacio personal esta vez, se detiene a varios pasos de distancia y continúa analizándolo con sus ojos negros.

-sólo necesito confirmar algo…

Su cerebro hace una cosa graciosa y extraña cuando lo ve avanzar hacia él: parece enfocarse en la escena desde pequeños vistazos, detalles que se vuelven increíblemente absorbentes y se maximizan ante sus ojos; cosas que, en cualquier otro momento, no habría notado.

Sus ojos se clavan primero en una gota de lluvia, suave y líquida, escurriéndose desde un mechón de cabello –convertido por el agua en un mar de tinta negra, reluciente- hasta caer sobre su mejilla y seguir todo el camino directo al cuello. Después en una marca sobre su piel por lo demás prístina y perfecta, sólo una diminuta peca cerca de su oreja izquierda.

Cuando se enfoca en la coloración saturada de rojo de sus labios, es demasiado tarde para hacer algo que no sea recibir el beso del extraño y aferrarse a sus hombros con fuerza.

El beso no es suave –como en algunos de sus encuentros imaginarios/quizá no del todo imaginarios-, pero tampoco se convierte en una escena para público adulto; es un danzar tranquilo de labios, lenguas y algunos dientes, como el reconocimiento sereno de lo que ya sabían que existía ahí.

La chispa de pasión se enciende pasados pocos segundos, aquel tentativo beso convirtiéndose en puro fuego; calor recorriendo sus venas y los nervios pulverizados, la piel completamente viva ante aquel experimento. Si estaba loco, pensó Phichit, mientras sus manos exploraban la extensión de la espalda del otro con hambre; estaba bastante bien dejarse caer en la locura. Al menos, de momento.

 _Se separa y observa el rostro confundido de Phichit, las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios hinchados por sus besos; el cabello húmedo y la respiración caliente provocando pequeñas nubes de vaho a su alrededor. Es una imagen sugerente, que le produce hambre; con todo, resulta ser diferente._

 _A pasado semanas alimentándose de su pulsación vital, energía viva transmitida a través de su liberación sexual; cada sueño que le indujo sólo una herramienta para nutrir su cuerpo. El disfrute que había tenido al hacerlo, sólo un positivo efecto secundario –uno muy bueno, en realidad-._

 _Aun así, la sensación es completamente diferente a todas esas escenas puestas en su mente; no está seguro si es a causa de que están juntos de verdad por fin o es… otra cosa. Quizá sea otra cosa. Debía serlo… no quería sólo llevarlo a la cama –joderlo-._

 _Había un hambre diferente recorriéndolo._

Phichit le mira con ojos enormes, no está seguro de qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir; pero sea lo que sea, ha sido una experiencia impresionante, casi surrealista en cuanto a intensidad. El beso ha sido un impacto, una revelación y su reacción a él…

Quiere más, es como haber sufrido sed por días y tener el pozo de agua fresca frente a él y no poder beber. Porque está ahí, justo al alcance de su mano, pero no sabe si debería si quiera desear alcanzarlo. Así que, mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo sobre ellos, espera…

El siguiente beso es desesperado desde el inicio, ninguno de ellos está seguro sobre quien lo comienza o quién tiene el dominio, para el caso; sólo saben que frenarse resulta imposible y que sus manos tienen mucho por abarcar, que el sabor es adictivo y deben obtener más. Más piel, más labios, más de todo… más del otro.

 _Labios, lengua, calor y especias._

Parpadea cuando nota que su acosador lo ha dejado ir; la piel pálida del otro está enrojecida y sus pupilas están completamente dilatadas. Sonríe, porque siente un extraño placer recorrerle al notar que no es el único perdido ahí.

-¿quién eres?- suelta al recuperar el aliento.

 _Duda, ¿podría utilizar su nombre este humano como arma?_

-Seung Gil… - su voz sigue siendo una caricia contra cada uno de sus sentidos, cada parte de su anatomía reaccionando ante la memoria de sus momentos juntos.

Tarda un momento en comprender verdaderamente el nombre que le ha dado y, aunque le sorprende un poco el origen, entiende que siendo Estados Unidos, no es poco probable. De cualquier forma, sigue siendo un encuentro extraño y sin ninguna explicación lógica o razonable.

-¿enloquecí?- pregunta, dándose de cuenta que aunque sus labios ya no estén unidos, las manos de ambos siguen aferradas al otro; se pregunta muy vagamente, si no debería sentirse cauteloso con él, su cuerpo enteramente en desacuerdo.

 _¿Enloquecer? Sí, probablemente hay mucho de ello en toda la situación o, al menos, eso piensa Seung mientras sus ojos siguen aferrados de la visión de Phichit – así, de cerca, al entero alcance de sus codiciosas manos-._

 _-no- porque, definitivamente, no es de la forma en que él piensa; sus funciones cerebrales no se han deteriorado, de ese modo al menos._

 _-entonces, ¿qué está pasando?- su voz es suave y precavida, rayando sólo un poco en la histeria; quizá si estaba a punto de enloquecer. Sin embargo, la explicación que tiene para dar no es sencilla, ni de explicar ni de comprender._

 _Tal vez terminaría por volver la situación peor… pero no puede simplemente dar media vuelta e irse, ni tampoco tiene la opción de darse un revolcón y desaparecer, eso ya no resulta suficiente –como su presencia ahí lo atestigua- y lo que él quiere… requiere de dar más._

 _Antes de cuestionarse más, toma la mano de Phichit y lo jala entre las calles –ya bastante solitarias por la intensa lluvia- todo el camino restante a su departamento. El único lugar que se le ocurre para continuar aquello con algo de privacidad._

No debería sorprenderse de que Seung Gil conozca el camino a su departamento o que, estando en él, se mueva por las habitaciones con toda la seguridad de haberlas recorrido previamente. Aun así, lo hace.

Cuando se gira para enfrentarlo, puede ver arder sus ojos con la misma necesidad que los ha estado catapultando uno contra el otro. Tiembla. Aunque no está seguro de si es a causa del frío –aún está mojado- o un reflejo de la misma hambre. A pesar de ello, se frena, hay cosas que deben ser discutidas.

-entonces…- suelta, jugando con sus dedos, parado a mitad de habitación, observándolo acomodarse contra una de las paredes -¿quién eres?

-tú sabes quién soy…

Como si eso significara algo.

-no lo creo.

-he estado viniendo a ti, cada noche, desde hace días- dice con voz normal, como si lo que estuviese diciendo no lo cambiara todo.

-¿cómo es eso posible?

-¿cómo es posible entrar en tus sueños?, ¿cómo existen en este mundo cosas que para ustedes son inexplicables?, ¿cómo mi especie ha sobrevivido en las sombras?... –se encoge de hombros y se cruza de brazos –no creo que sea relevante.

Phichit frunce el ceño y, simplemente, se irrita ante tal respuesta.

-¿entrar en mi sueños?, ¿tu especie… cómo si no fueses humano?

-¿realmente deseas toda la explicación?

-¡por supuesto!- grita sin proponérselo –me has hecho creer que estaba enloqueciendo y ahora… vienes y me dices que no, que esto es otra cosa, pero no qué… - las manos se le han convertido en puños –Así que sí, estoy diciéndote que quiero _toda_ la explicación.

Duda el tiempo suficiente como para creer que no va a responder, pero finalmente comienza a hablar.

-mi especie es conocida por ustedes como "íncubos"…

-¿íncubos cómo en "demonios que violan y embarazan mujeres mientras duermen"?- cada palabra goteaba incredulidad.

-íncubos como en "seres oscuros que utilizan los sueños para alimentarse de la energía que liberan los humanos durante su orgasmo"- recalca, como si esa explicación tuviese más sentido.

-¿estás tratando de decirme que eres un "ser oscuro", sea lo que sea que sea eso?

-te estoy diciendo que ustedes nos llaman así… y eso es lo que he hecho contigo, ¿de qué otra forma podrías explicar nuestros encuentros previos?

-alucinaciones- susurra, aunque sabe que no tiene sentido, tampoco.

-me he aprovechado de tu deseo desde hace semanas, conozco cada parte de ti, Phichit… y estoy aquí de pie- se señala a él mismo, despegándose de la pared y mirándolo con intensidad -, no es una alucinación, ni un sueño…estoy aquí.

-¿por qué?

 _La respuesta casi escapa de sus labios, pero sabe que Phichit no está listo para conocer la verdad; no para conocer el tamaño de la intensidad del anhelo que ha ido creciendo en él o lo que eso significa para ambos. Tal vez le explique eso después, cuando crea en seres oscuros y de luz, en el destino y parejas destinadas…_

 _Por ahora Phichit sólo quiere una respuesta simple._

 _-te deseo, de verdad… - dice en cambio –tocarte, realmente. Sin dobles intensiones._

 _No le dice tampoco, que espera sea sólo el principio. Eso se lo guarda._

No está seguro sobre si debería creerle –sobre nada de lo que ha dicho-, pero su cuerpo está prácticamente llorando ahora por él. Cada nervio preparado para saltar ante la más pequeña orden.

Así que no se niega ni lo detiene cuando le besa de nuevo, o cuando lo arrastra hasta su habitación mientras le saca la ropa –con una habilidad envidiable-; ni tampoco cuando prácticamente lo tira sobre la cama.

No lo frena cuando sus labios recorren su cuerpo entero o cuando se apodera de su miembro y con gran maestría le muestra cómo es que se debe dar placer.

Phichit se limita a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, aunque no puede parase de abrirlos cada poco tiempo –esperando internamente que, en cualquier momento, despertará y se dará cuenta de que nada fue real-.

Él sigue ahí, llevándolo al éxtasis con sus labios y lengua.

Cuando lo hace llegar, el placer es tanto que lo siente desde la punta de sus pies; se levanta sobre sus codos para verlo –el orgasmo siempre fue el momento en que todo desaparecía y volvía a la realidad-, tranquilizándose en cuanto se encuentra con sus ojos negros.

Se deja hacer, después de comprender que no se irá; le permite acomodarlo entre las almohadas y prepararlo con cuidado, sus dedos entendiéndolo por dentro y el placer aumentando poco a poco, provocándole perderse; su garganta comenzando a ahogarse un poco entre jadeos y gemidos.

Un gemido necesitado y agudo –no puede creer que tan necesitado- rompe por sus labios cuando Seung encuentra ese maravilloso lugar en su interior que lo vuelve nada más que deseo, escucha la risa suave de él y se obliga a mirarlo.

Así, entre las sombras de la habitación y su mirada casi malvada, casi puede imaginarlo como un ente oscuro que roba vida mientras duermes –quizá si le dijo la verdad-; no obstante el pensamiento se desliza rápidamente de su mente justo cuando Seung vuelve a atormentarlo con suaves toques en su próstata.

Al momento en que Seung lo tiene preparado y es el turno de su miembro para introducirse en él, Phichit está más allá de cualquier cosa; tanto sus emociones como sus sentidos están completamente excitados, su cuerpo una bomba de tiempo que tiembla ante cualquier pequeño roce. Es por ello que, cuando lo siente abrirse camino dentro de él, no se sorprende al estallar en éxtasis.

Seung no se detiene cuando lo ve liberarse por segunda vez, continua con la tarea hasta que lo siente enteramente contra su trasero; lo escucha gruñir cuando vuelve a sus sentidos –o algo parecido- y observa sus ojos dilatados, el sudor cayendo por su frente y los músculos tensos de sus brazos en tanto que toda su espalda trabajaba en cada embestida.

Se siente sonreír, el placer escalando y construyéndose de nuevo, los sonidos provenientes de su boca ya ni siquiera eran palabras, sólo eran cosas rotas sin sentido alguno más que le caliente necesidad de más.

Aferra a su espalda y está seguro que sus uñas escavan marcas rojas en su piel, tan seguro como lo está de que los besos que ha regado Seung le han dejado marcas moradas en el cuello y el pecho. Tan seguro, como lo está de que jamás ha estado tan feliz de tenerlas.

 _Lo ha marcado. Un montón. No debería sentirse tan petulante al respecto, pero no puede evitar sonreírle al collar que ha hecho con los moretones, mientras que en cada embestida se clava más profundamente._

 _Está enterrándolo en el colchón, poseyéndolo y conquistando cada parte de su cuerpo; quiere dejar su olor impregnado, junto con la sensación de que nadie más que él puede lograr hacerle sentir de ese modo. Ese cuerpo era suyo –desde el primer momento en que lo vio saliendo de una de sus prácticas y lo eligió-._

 _-mío…- se escucha decir, no importándole que tan cascada suene su voz –Mío…- lo remarca cuando no obtiene la respuesta que desea –eres mío._

 _Los ojos de Phichit se clavan en los suyos y puede ver todo –la honda necesidad y el descarnado deseo- mientras sus dedos se aferran a sus hombros, sus labios abiertos sin producir sonido y las mejillas sonrosadas. Entregándosele por completo._

 _-eres mío, Phichit._

Muerde sus labios, su mente ya está más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional. Sólo sabe lo que su cuerpo le dicta y él dice _"¡sí!, ¡sí!, por supuesto que sí"_ y canta _"tuyo, tuyo, tuyo"_ una y otra vez.

Así que lo suelta, sin más, dejándose llevar por completo.

-tuyo…

Y eso desemboca en un rugido entre dientes por parte de Seung, una aceleración de un ritmo ya matador, con una puntería brutal que le hace golpear su próstata con cada estocada; no le toma mucho más antes de venirse, fuertemente. Su cerebro apagándose por un minuto entero y el placer deshaciéndolo y destrozando cada nervio.

Abre los ojos, dándose cuenta que Seung también ha alcanzado esa cima de placer y ahora lo tiene tendido sobre su cuerpo; se pregunta, sin desear alterar la tranquila paz que acaba de instaurarse en la habitación –un silencio sólo roto por sus respiraciones aceleradas- cuánto durará esa locura.

La respuesta la obtiene varias semanas después, cuando Seung pasa –como lo ha estado haciendo cada noche desde _la noche_ \- a la pista por él y caminan juntos hasta su departamento.

 _Probablemente dure mucho, mucho tiempo. Si algo tenía que decir al respecto._

* * *

Me he demorado _demasiado_ en este One-shot, meses y meses, por lo que pido disculpas a la hermosa Mangetsu que ha tenido que esperar tanto por él; realmente espero que valga la pena.

Esto iba a ser publicado la semana pasada, pero me di cuenta que no estaba del todo hilado (porque lo he tenido que ir escribiendo de a poco) y no estoy segura de haberlo arreglado del todo... sólo espero no sea terrible u.u

Para quienes están al pendiente de mi fic In Infernum Descenderé, en estos días estaré subiendo el cap nuevo, que al intentar arreglar este se me fue el tiempo encima y todavía estoy afinando un par de cosas.

En fin, si han llegado hasta aquí, agradezco enormemente que me hayan brindando algo tan valioso como su tiempo ;)

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


End file.
